Donald Blythe
| residence = | education = | affiliation = Democratic Party | profession = Member of the U.S. House of Representatives | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Married | spouse = Margaery Blythe | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Reed Birney | seasons = 1,2 | appearances = 1 season, 3 episodes | firstseenepisode = Chapter 1 | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = }} Donald Blythe is a member of the United States House of Representatives. Biography Known as a way-left-of-center liberal and a revered congressman for his work in the field of education, Blythe devoted his entire life's work to education reform. Education bill In January 2013 Blythe became an important figure for the newly elected President Garrett Walker's administration that wanted a quick result in education to start the Presidency off on the right foot. Placing education reform at the very top of their legislative agenda, the administration asked for Blythe's education bill draft, seeking to benefit in the public from his esteemed reputation despite being fully aware such a left-leaning bill could never pass in the current political constellation of the split Congress. Furthermore, Blythe's leftist politics do not at all fit with the President's who ran on a moderate platform, but the administration wants Blythe's input and blessing largely for cosmetic public perception purposes before letting House Majority Whip Frank Underwood take over the bill to ram it through the House of Representatives. The idea on the administration's part is for Underwood to oversee Blythe and steer the education bill away from the left so that the ultimate goal can be reached - the education bill passing the House within 100 days of President assuming office. Scheming Underwood, however, has his own personal revenge agenda after getting passed over for the Secretary of State post, and Walker's administration plays right into his hands by entrusting him with this sensitive task. Seeing it a perfect opportunity to ingratiate himself to the President and his Chief of Staff Linda Vasquez, Underwood's involvement in the education bill becomes the first step in his ambitious long term personal revenge plan of tearing them all down for reneging on their promise to him. Meeting with Underwood for the first time to discuss the education bill in Underwood's office, Blythe showed him the bill draft. After leafing through it, Underwood placed it in the shredder, making Blythe believe that it is destroyed, however, unbeknownst to Blythe, Underwood stopped the process so that the document mostly stayed intact. Forging an alliance with the young reporter Zoe Barnes of the Washington Herald, Underwood leaked the Blythe's education bill draft to Barnes on Monday, 21 January 2013, the day of the presidential inauguration. In his inauguration speech later that day, President Walker explicitly mentioned education reform, promising quick and immediate results. Barnes' story based on the material Underwood gave her made the Herald's front page the next morning under the headline "Education bill far left of center: Ties massive funding package to liberal mandates", causing an uproar within the administration. Happy at the commotion he has caused, gloating Underwood is summoned by furious Linda Vasquez who proceeded to chew him out over "not being able to keep Blythe in line" thus admitting the administration is convinced that it was Blythe who leaked the bill draft. Completely relaxed since things are unfolding exactly as he had planned, Underwood assures her that everything is under control, dismissing the situation as "us getting between the mother bear and her cub" thus also reinforcing the false narrative of Blythe deliberately leaking the draft when he felt threatened the administration is taking the education bill away from him. Though still unhappy that this is happening on the administration's first day in office, Vasquez is sufficiently appeased, handing the complete reins of bringing the education bill to the House floor in 100 days over to Underwood. Meanwhile, Underwood has already arranged for six congressional aides to show up to his office in order to sequester themselves and come up with a presentable education bill first draft in a matter of days, the task that would normally take months. Though he already managed to all but completely squeeze Blythe out of the picture, Underwood would still prefer Blythe's voluntary surrender of the bill rather than making an enemy. Underwood goes about this by inviting Blythe over to his office and putting on yet another masterful acting performance. Addressing Blythe in an emotional tone while feigning outrage with the "lying administration that turned its back on you" especially Vasquez "who is furious and looking to point fingers at you", before finally even picking up the phone and instructing his secretary to "give me John King at CNN" right after expressing willingness to "fall on this grenade himself just to piss them off" thus implying he's willing to protect Blythe by taking public responsibility for the education bill leak fiasco, Underwood perfectly anticipates Blythe's rattled reaction. Feeling morally defeated and unwilling to let others take the fall for him, Blythe offers himself as the fall guy before dejectedly adding that his heart is not in this fight and offering the bill over to Underwood, reasoning that he's formidable and that people follow his lead. Continuing his act, Underwood answered he'd only consider it as an option if he knew he can still come to Blythe for counsel to which Blythe offered heartfelt assurances before walking out to face a media scrum, telling them he's "placing the bill in Frank Underwood's capable hands". Personality Thoughtful and considerate, Representative Blythe made education the focus of his congressional career. Considering drafting policy to be his strong suit, he is self admittedly no good at the wheeler-dealer brand of politics. Frank Underwood considers Blythe "a martyr always looking for a sword to fall on", while journalist Zoe Barnes labeled him a tax-and-spend liberal. Category:Americans Category:Residents of Washington D.C Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Members of Congress Category:Recurring Characters